


Gray

by tokii



Series: 壊れた方 [14]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokii/pseuds/tokii
Series: 壊れた方 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542805





	Gray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisthoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisthoe/gifts).

Gray

Hello,

My name is broken

A heap of letters left on a tattered floor

Shards of my identity, opaque from the settling dust

Hello,

My name is still remembering

an assortment of distorted memories

pasted together unevenly, made unrecognizable by time

Hello,

My name is a pseudonym

A seven-letter alias that I’m known by

A byname that I respond to as a courtesy

Hello,

My name is gray

A lost identity, a colorless void

Irretrievable and rendered irrelevant

Hello,

My name is silent

Whispered on the breath of passing strangers

Drifting between the places of forgottenness and imagination

Hello?

My name is…

disremembered


End file.
